Many Random Things
by zippitydoodaa321
Summary: This is how I think Luke and Lorelai should've had their relationship. Rogan in here as well! Please review a lot! I am not continuing this story.
1. Chapter 1

**The Inn Owner and the Burger Boy**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Gilmore Girls.**

**By the way, this is when Luke and Lorelai are dating.**

**Chapter One**

Lorelai's POV

I rolled over in bed, but it was hard. My back ached, my arms ached, my legs ached, even my hair ached. I should've listened to Luke and got a flu shot. When he suggested this, I just laughed and said, "I don't get sick."

How wrong I was.

I managed to turn my head and look out the window. It was still dark. It was probably the searing pain that woke me up. I tend to toss and turn at times. I slowly sat up, trying not to scream in pain as I did so. I looked at my alarm clock. "6:30," I muttered to myself. Mornings when you're sick are joy.

Yeah right.

I wanted to get up. Scratch that, I needed to get up. The love of my life was waiting for me. The one and only that I love with all my soul.

Coffee.

I went downstairs, slowly taking one step at a time, and went to the kitchen. I grabbed some Ibuprofen and went to the couch. I figured I'd wait till it started working, and it was lighter to go out. I turned on the TV and Casa Blanca was on. I watched the rest of it, falling asleep and waking up every so often. I woke up for the final time, discovering the movie was past over, and it was 9:30. I got up, not feeling so achy, and put on some clothes. I didn't bother showering. I was clean enough.

After that, I walked to Luke's. I don't think my arms would be able to accomplish the task of driving. It would've been better than my legs suffering the pain.

"Luke," I said. "Be a doll and get your girlfriend some of that fancy stuff you call coffee." When I said that I sounded totally congested, and you can bet Luke heard that too.

"Lorelai," He started, "Are you sick?"

"Uh huh, sure, I just need coffee." I replied.

"Lorelai, you aren't getting coffee if you're sick."

Whoa. Stop right there. No coffee? "Luke," I said as sternly as possible, "Coffee, now."

"Sorry Lor, but you aren't getting any coffee because you're sick." Luke told me. I started getting angrier.

"I'm not leaving until I get my coffee!" I exclaimed.

"Well then, make yourself comfy." Luke answered with a grin.

Luke's POV

"Lorelai, go upstairs if you're going to keep falling asleep." I commanded.

"Coffee… Coffee…" Lorelai had been saying that since ten. Now being 11:30, she was completely out of it, and falling asleep. Just then the phone rang. It was someone who needed something for who knows what.

"Caesar, I have to take care of something. Don't give Lorelai any coffee." I went in the back.

Lorelai's POV

I had a plan to get coffee after Luke said that. It was a perfect one.

"So," I started as I sat up. "How's that girlfriend of yours?" Caesar blushed and said,

"Fine."

"Alright," I said. I couldn't take not having coffee. "You give me coffee, I'll give you a free room for the weekend at the Dragonfly."

"Deal!" I heard as he got the coffee pot. I couldn't believe my ears I was so happy. It was when I smelled the coffee that I wasn't too happy. A wave of nausea rushed over me and I ran upstairs to the bathroom. After I got rid of everything in my stomach, I went downstairs and said, "Deal's off."

Luke had succeeded.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Nope, not owning Gilmore Girls.**

**GAH! Sorry, I forgot to spell check my last chapter.**

**I forgot to mention that I hate flames. So don't flame me.**

Luke's POV

Lorelai is better now. Well, almost. I'm trying to 'accidentally' forget to give her coffee. The Gilmore Girls love coffee, but it doesn't love them while they're sick. The worst part of this whole Lorelai being sick thing was that the coffee rejected Lorelai in my bathroom. Several times. She ended up staying home the rest of the week, and believe it or not, declining my coffee when I offered it to her.

Poor baby.

I was scrubbing away at my counter. Kids and crayons are not a good match. I heard bells and I knew it must have been Lorelai. I looked up and smiled. My smile soon faded away. I was wrong

"Hey dad," April said as she put her helmet on the counter. She sat and smiled.

"What?" She asked as she saw the expression on my face. "You aren't happy to see me?"

"No," I answered, "I just wasn't expecting you today."

"What? Is Lorelai coming?" April asked. She loved Lorelai now that we were back together.

"Yes…" I said. Right on cue, Lorelai walked in.

"Hey April!" She still sounded like she had a cold. That sent panic through April.

"Lorelai, are you sick? Because if you are, you need to stay away from me."

"I'm fine, April," Lorelai sighed.

"You don't sound fine," April said.

I watched Lorelai pick up her coffee mug.

"Put that down, no coffee when you're sick." April responded to that.

"Luke, what do you know, she is your daughter." Lorelai stared at me with disgust. "I'm drinking my coffee." She picked up the mug again, and took a sip. Following that was a refreshing, "ah."

I took Lorelai's side and said, "April, Lorelai's fine. She's almost done recovering."

"Almost done?" April stared at me. God, it seemed like everyone wanted to stare at me.

Before anyone could answer, Lorelai purposely chugged her coffee, finishing it in a matter of seconds.

"Hah!" Was her reaction to all the caffeine in her system. "Now you can't take my coffee away!" then Lorelai smiled, laughed, and said, "Got to go to work!" She kissed me goodbye, and smiled at April.

"She's perfect for you dad." I heard April say. Then, I heard more bells thinking Lorelai might've forgotten something.

"Hey April, want to come hang out at the Dragonfly with me today?"


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own Gilmore Girls.**

**God, how do I live?**

**Sorry for not updating. I'm updating my other fanfic more often than this one. Anyway, enjoy.**

**By the way, Kirk does some crashing in this chapter.**

**Chapter 3**

Lorelai's POV

I was waiting for her to answer for that split second, thinking that I need to somehow get along with her if Luke and I can make this happen.

"Sure."

I was relieved. Mine and Luke's relationship had an even bigger chance of happening. "Cool beans," I said. "Cool coffee beans. Roy will be there too so you to can talk about smart people things," I responded as I watched her take the hideous looking thing that she called a helmet off of the counter. "Speaking of coffee beans, burger boy, how about a refill?"

"Sure." Luke poured me coffee while repeating the speech about how coffee can kill you. Blah, blah, blah.

"Let's go." I opened the door, coffee in my hand. "You know," I said watching April mount her bike, "We can drive there."

"That'll pollute," April pointed out.

"Hon, the world is polluted tons already. Three minutes in the car, won't hurt."

"Fine." I guess she finally figured out that there was no arguing with me, the master of… something.

When we got to the inn, Rory was there, taking notes on Post it notes.

"You need to stop messing with the system," Michel said to Rory as I walked in. I saw Rory roll her eyes.

"Oh, offspring!" I called to her as she turned around. "Come give mommy a hug."

"Mom," Rory said, "Too much coffee."

I froze and put my hand to her forehead. "And to think, I raised this child, this child who is telling me I had too much coffee. Ooo Rory, you're kinda cold," I took my hand off her forehead.

"I pretty much just got here mom. It's freezing outside."

Then I turned around and remembered April was there. "Rory," I started, "I brought April so you guys can talk all smarty-pants!"

"Hi Rory," April said and waved.

"Hey April, want to come to the kitchen and get something to eat?" Rory responded.

"Sure," April shrugged her shoulders and followed my beloved child into the kitchen. I walked around, making sure everything was neat and in order.

After a long day at the inn, April, Rory, and I went back to the diner. We got there, and Kirk, Taylor, and a bunch of people were there. We went inside the diner and asked Luke what that was about.

"They're testing the red light that supposedly takes pictures of you going through a red light." Luke told us.

I saw a couple of flashes, and heard glass shattering.

**Hola. I hope you enjoyed the last chapter.**

**It's not the last chapter.**

**MORE TO COME!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: Look back at the last chapter and the one before that, and so on, to see that I don't own Gilmore Girls.**

**Here you go people.**

**Chapter 4**

Lorelai's POV

I heard glass shattering, and the yell of Luke.

"Luke! Luke!" I yelled. I couldn't find him under the pile of broken table, car, and shattered class. Rory and April were right beside me, looking through the mess. Kirk got out of the car and made his way out of the diner, running as fast as he could. This was his fault, and he was running. Typical. I sighed, trying to hold back tears so my vision wouldn't be so blurry that I couldn't see where I was looking. What if I lost him?

"Lorelai!" Taylor came into the diner, not looking as worried as I hoped. "Is everything all right? Where's Luke? Oh dear…" Either he finally realized what he did, or he saw me holding back tears. "I better help look," He said with a frown on his face.

The whole time we were looking, before the Fire department and the ambulance came, Taylor was discussing Luke. How he'd been a very good member of the community, how he loved see us together. I couldn't take it. Tears came rolling down my face faster than snow coming off a mountain during an avalanche.

Finally the fire department showed up, and they found him, and dragged him out. They told me he was going to be okay, but I needed to know that he was going to be better than okay.

I drove Rory and April to the hospital behind the ambulance. April had tears rolling down her cheeks, but I had more. I had known him longer than her, and like I said before, once he's in your life, he's in your life forever.

We quickly got out of the car. All of us ran into the hospital, trying to find where Luke was. No one could wait, especially me, to see Luke. I_ had _tomake sure he was okay. No, I had to make sure he was better than that.

When we finally found where Luke was, they were doing some x-rays to make sure no glass had gotten into his body. Unfortunately, when the doctor came and told us he had some glass far into his skin and they'd need to surgically remove it, I broke down. My Luke, my burger boy, my coffee god, was going to have surgery. The Luke that always did the right thing, the Luke that was always there for me. The doctor assured me everything would be fine, but nothing I knew that nothing is guaranteed.

I went and visited Luke. They only allowed one visitor, and both Rory and April let me go. They said there was always after the surgery that they could see him. I walked into his room, almost breaking down at the sight of him with stitches, cuts, bruises, and a couple shiny pieces of glass in his skin. I walked over to him and gave him a hug, making sure not to hurt him. I heard a groan, and I quickly moved away from him.

"Sorry Lorelai, it kind of hurts to shift," Luke half-whispered.

"Luke!" I exclaimed as I started crying again. I looked down at him.

"Hi Lorelai," It seemed as though Luke wasn't up for talking right now by the way his voice sounded. It was a little raspy. "Luke you had everyone so worried. Even Taylor was worried. Kirk was so scared he ran away."

"Hey where are Rory and April?" He asked me. His eyes were not completely open still, but he had a good reason.

"I brought them but the doctor said only one person before your surgery, and everyone can see you after." Luke swallowed and nodded. "Luke I'm sorry."

"Don't be sorry Lorelai; you couldn't keep this from happening. Nobody could."

Then the doctor came in and told me to wait in the waiting room during the one hour procedure.

It was the longest hour of my life.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: Don't…. Own…. Gilmore…. Girls…**

**There's a surprise visit in this chapter from someone……**

**Here we go!**

**Chapter 5**

Lorelai's POV

15 minutes.

It's been 15 minutes, and all I can think about is Luke, me, Rory, and April on the couch, watching old movies, eating lots of junk food, as a big happy family.

I hope more than anything that that particular scene happens. My head on Luke's shoulder, Rory and April giggling, and everyone ignoring the ringing phone.

The ringing phone?

My phone? I answered my phone and to my surprise, it was Rory and April. They wanted to know if I wanted coffee. To Rory I just answered, "What do you think hon," with a long sigh occurring after.

20 minutes.

20 minutes into the surgery and I hear….

"Hello, Lorelai."

It was the voice I ran away from, the voice of the person whom I avoided tonight's Friday night dinner for Luke.

"It'll be okay, Lorelai."

"Don't tell me it's going to okay, mom," I responded. "Hey," I said, changing the subject, "If you're here, where's dad?"

"Coffee."

"Oh, maybe he'll see Rory and April there," I slowed April's name down. Once I started thinking of her, I started wondering how she was holding up.

Suddenly, three coffees were in front of me, one of which, Rory picked up.

"Now that I think of it," I said, "I'm not in the mood for coffee."

Everyone had an I-don't-believe-it-look on their faces. "What?" I asked.  
I'm going through something drastic."

"Lorelai, you haven't formally introduced me to April."

"Mom, April, April, Mom." I said sarcastically. "There you go."

Mom rolled her eyes.

"Lorelai," My father started, "During times like these, you're not supposed to be sarcastic."

"I'm sorry dad, but when I'm upset, it seems as though my sarcasm reaches an ultimate level." I replied. Me saying that got me more upset, and my vision suddenly blurred. Soon I could see white coming right towards me…

The longest hour of my life had past.

The doctor walked toward me with a strange look on his face.


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: If I owned Gilmore Girls, I wouldn't be online, trying to find out what happens next.**

**Here we go people.**

**Chapter 6**

Lorelai's POV

I wiped away my tears.

"Gilmore?"

"That's me… well, us," I replied. "Is something wrong?"

"Yes," I heard, "That cafeteria food got worse. Other than that, the surgery went well, and we're moving Mr. Danes into a recovery room."

Thank God.

I smiled, "When can we see him?" I asked impatiently.

"Now."

"Really?" I heard April say as she started walking to the recovery ward. Rory followed as well as my parents, and me.

We got to the room, and April walked in. "Dad," she whispered.

"Hey April." Luke's eyes were half-closed, and you could tell that he was still a little out of it. There was gauze- lost of gauze, all over his legs and arms. They were tiny pieces to stop the bleeding of where they had to surgically remove the glass.

I watched as his eyes moved to see my parents. "Sorry, Mr. and Mrs. Gilmore," He said.

My Luke was not wearing flannel or a baseball cap backwards, he wasn't taking orders, and here he was saying sorry to my parents. Sometimes he says the weirdest things.

"For what, Luke? You're in a hospital bed, why would you be sorry?" My mother asked in her usual tone. I saw my dad give a questioning look to Luke.

"Well, I'm sorry that you came here. You didn't have to, considering I do know I'm one of the last people you want your daughter with… you know what? Forget the sorry and replace it with a thank you." Luke smiled slightly.

My parents smiled too and my father said, "It was no problem… really."

"So Luke," My mom added, "Will we be seeing you at Friday night dinner?"

"Mom, Tomorrow is Friday, and Luke probably isn't up to it," I pointed out.

"But you'll come, right Lorelai?" Mom asked me; well really she said it like it was a definite thing.

"What if Luke needs me?" I asked, knowing he probably wouldn't.

"He knows how to use a phone," She replied as snootily as she could.

"Grandma, April and I will come. Let mom stay with Luke." I swear I loved Rory at that moment. I've always tried to avoid Friday night dinner, and now my daughter was avoiding it for me.

Let's just hope Anna doesn't kill me or Luke.


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: So recently, I've been told that I own Gilmore Girls. But I don't, because that was a lie.**

**Thanks people who review but, I'm not going to write unless people review. I mean seriously, If everyone leaves one review, I'll be happy, which will make me write faster, and the chapters EVEN BETTER!**

**Chapter 7**

Rory's POV

Friday night dinner.

Those were the three words that my mother taught me to avoid.

And now, I was making April go through with it.

I hope she knows how sorry I am.

We pulled up to Grandma and Grandpa's house and April gasped.

"You get to come here every Friday night?" She asked in amazement.

"You won't want to come here ever again, trust me." I said. We got out of the car and walked to the door. I rang the doorbell, and yet another maid answered the door.

"Come in."

April looked around and figured out why she wasn't allowed to dress casually. Grandma came over and led us to the living room. "Shall I get you your usual?" Grandma asked me. I nodded a yes.

"What can I get you April? Perhaps a soda?"

"No thanks." April responded. "Carbonation isn't really my favorite. May I have some water?"

"Of course." Grandma responded. She poured April some water, and handed us our drinks. "Richard!" She yelled, "The girls are here! I swear he takes longer to pick out a tie than Stevie Wonder."

Grandpa came downstairs. Soon it was all time for us to eat. April and I followed Grandma and Grandpa into the dining room.

"This is wonderful," April complemented after taking a bite.

"Why thank you April," Grandma said, "it's a new recipe from a restaurant we went to in Paris, and-" I didn't want to listen to Grandma. I've had this dish before, right when they came back from Paris. I was really glad that April and Grandma were getting along. Now just for April and Grandpa…

"April, did you know Rory wants to be a journalist?" Grandpa asked April. I blushed a little and smiled. I knew where this conversation would go.

"Actually I didn't," April replied, "I don't see Rory very often, so I don't know much about her."

Grandpa looked like he was thinking and asked, "What do you want to be?"

"A scientist," I heard April say proudly, "Maybe I could do something with animals, or DNA results. That's how I found out Luke was my dad. It was my science fair project."

"Well, you must be a pretty bright girl," Grandpa replied with a smile.

"Well of course," Grandma started, "Luke's her father."

A compliment for Luke, from Grandma? I was shocked, but I smiled and continued eating. Too bad there wasn't a fight tonight. Mom would probably think a fight was more interesting.

"Dessert anyone?" Grandma asked. Of course we couldn't, and I do mean weren't allowed to, object. We ate our desserts, and were soon on our way.

We were in the car when April's cell phone rang. She answered it. The only thing I paid attention to in the call was, "I'm sorry mom," and "I'd rather stay with Lorelai and Rory."

She hung up and I said, "Do you need me to take you home?"

With that, she sighed and gave a nod.

Anna was going to kill Luke, Mom, and me for taking April.


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: Of course I don't own Gilmore Girls.**

**Thanks for your reviews, more are needed.**

**Oh well. **

**Chapter 8**

Luke's POV

"Why would you think you were allowed to do this, Luke?" A voice said to me through the phone.

"She's my child too. Remember, I have partial custody!"

"Which was probably a mistake of the judge!"

"Give it up Anna!" I yelled, "Rory is a nice kid, her grandparents are nice, when Lorelai's not mocking them. You have to understand, Anna. Lorelai is my best friend, she's my girlfriend! And I know, someday we'll probably be more." People in the diner, including Ms. Patty and Babette, were staring now. I didn't care. "When that time comes, Lorelai will practically be April's other mother! She acts like it now, and you're acting like it's a bad thing. Well, it's not! These are good people, Anna."

"I don't care, Luke. I don't want my child with people I barely know. I'm just trying to look out for April."

"You can't do that when it's the weekends, and holidays. You can't do that when I'm looking out for her. Remember, I have partial custody, which means I have the right to make decisions about what she does with whom, when she's in my care!"

"But how do you know I can trust these people, Luke?"

"You just have to trust me. I have to go, I have orders to fill." Then I hung up the phone. People were staring at me, and Kirk started clapping. Everyone else was applauding and before I knew it, I said, "Can it Kirk or I'll throw you out."

Before they stopped Lorelai walked in. "Ooo all this applauding for moi?" Then she started bowing and curtseying. She walked up to me and said, "How are you feeling on your first day back on the job?" She traced her finger over one of my cuts that had not healed and frowned.

"Well, I yelled at someone."

"That's a good sign."

"It was Anna. About the Friday night dinner thing."

"Yikes, that probably didn't go well." People were still staring at us, including Ms. Patty an Babette. Ms. Patty was putting an onion ring on Babette's right ring finger. They wanted me to propose? Right here in the diner? With people around?

"Luke?" Lorelai waved a hand in front of my face.

"Oh yeah, uh the April thing. Well Anna and I talked it out. Well, more like yelled it out but whatever. Anyway, coffee?"

"Luke, I've been coming to this diner for so many years."

"Right Coffee. Any breakfast today?"

"Nah, well maybe… I'll just take a donut for the road."

"Okay I'll go get your coffee." I said as I walked to the coffee maker. Lorelai went behind the counter and grabbed a donut. I turned to look at Babette admiring her onion ring, and staring right at me.

"What the heck." I whispered to myself. "Lorelai Victoria Gilmore, will you marry me?"

Lorelai just stared back at me.


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: No. I don't own Gilmore Girls. **

**I couldn't wait. **

**There's a conversation that my sister and me had in here.**

**Chapter 9**

Luke's POV

I couldn't wait for her to answer, the suspense was killing me. All of a sudden her lips came crashing into mine. "Can I take that as a yes?" I asked when we pulled away. She nodded and tears of joy were falling down her cheeks. It was such an amazing moment that I almost didn't hear everyone saying, "Aww," in the back round.

I looked at Babette and Ms. Patty who gave me a thumbs up. I smiled at them.

"Luke, I love you." I heard from Lorelai.

"I love you too."

"Okay," Lorelai said drying her eyes. "I have to go to the Dragonfly, but I'll come back here, of course."

"Wait Lorelai!" I said as she started walking away. She walked back toward me and I put a ring on her. "This was my mother's." I said. She smiled that lovely smile at me.

"Now I really have to go," She said, "Sookie is going to be excited, but Michel is going to kill me!" She laughed a little and walked away. Once she walked out, everyone in the diner cheered, and I couldn't help but smile.

GGGGGG

Rory's POV

Logan and I were sitting on the couch watching "Marie Antoinette". It was his choice, of course, even after I begged him to watch "Casa Blanca". All he said was, "Sorry, Ace. It's my choice tonight, and we've seen "Casa Blanca" more than a million times.

Suddenly, I felt something in my back pocket buzzing. It was a text message from mom. Here's what it said:

Hildy,

Luke proposed! In front of everyone but you and Logan! I wish you were there to see it, sweets. Anyway, "Casa Blanca" tonight? Unless Luke is taking us out. Logan's invited. Ta ta,

Your favorite and (hopefully) only mother.

"Oh my God!" I squealed.

"What, Ace?"

"Luke proposed!"

"That's great! Do you know what kind of Champagne you mom likes?"

"Logan… anyway, tonight we're going to Starts Hollow and watching Casa Blanca with the lovebirds."

"Good gracious. Diner food, pizza, or Chinese?"

"Diner food, now it's free," I replied with a "duh" look on my face. Suddenly some solider guy said something in the movie.

"What do he say?" I asked, confused.

"I don't know. I don't speak French."

"No one speaks French," I said.

"Except the French," He added.

"Oh yea, and the Canadians. Well some of them, I think."

"Speaking of places out of the United States," Logan said as he held four plane tickets in front of my face.

"Rome? With whom?" I asked, very excitedly.

"The lovebirds."


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: You know the drill…  
**

**Sorry about the updating issue.**

**At least I'm updating now.**

**Also, if you like hospital of Hannah Montana role playing, check out my profile page.**

**Chapter 10**

Luke's POV

"I'm going to Rome, I'm going to Rome, I'm going to-"

Couldn't she stop! I got it. We're going to Rome, and she's so excited, that she's saying "I'm" instead of We're"

It's not that big of a deal. I mean, who likes to sightsee and walk through a beautiful city?

Who am I kidding, I want to go.

"Lorelai, it's packing time," I said.

"But I like to pack at last minute, you know that!"

"We leave tomorrow. It is last minute."

"No, I mean literally, the last minute."

"Good God."

I didn't know how I'd be able to put up with my fiancé for the long 3 weeks.

I can see it now, "Torture from the Gilmore's," On the next Oprah. It's a good thing I wouldn't be handling Rory and Lorelai alone. There was Logan, too. Wait, did we like Logan?"

"Hey Lorelai," I asked, "Do we like Logan?"

"You mean my daughter's love, and the one that gave us these tickets? Duh." She made a face at me, and I couldn't help but laugh. "I got to go sweets," She said to me and gave me a kiss. She stopped at the door of the diner and said, "I'll be back at seven to start packing!"

"You mean six, right?"

"Six-thirty"

"Five"

"Five-thirty"

"Don't make me say four…"

"Fine, I'll be home at five-thirty, but no later!"

I had won, well, I always do.

Okay, Lorelai always wins, but we could've pretended, right?

Wrong. I finished up at the diner, and got home at five-thirty. Lorelai wasn't there. I waited for an hour, and got really worried. I called her cell phone, but got her voicemail.

I ended up calling Rory, who was extremely worried once I told her what had happened. Rory wanted to come over, but of course I said no. I knew Lorelai was fine. She never comes at the right time.

Right?

Suddenly, I was startled by the doorbell ringing. I went to the door, and looked out the window. I couldn't make out who they were, except that it was a he.

I answered the door, and you can believe I was upset about who it was.


	11. Author's note

**A/N**

**Just want to let you guys know that I'm done with the next chapter. If you're really anticipating it, review, review, review!**


	12. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: Are you serious? You still want to sue me? Well look at the previous chapters and you'll see that I don't own Gilmore Girls.**

**So, reviews. About that, I need more. Or, I'll make the chapters really sucky. It's your call…**

**About my author's note and posting this chapter, I couldn't wait.**

**Chapter 11**

Luke's POV

"What do you want?" I asked when seeing who it was.

"Lorelai."

"Chris, she belongs with me. You can't disappear from her and Rory's lives, and then come back and act like nothing happened!"

"Everyone knows, Luke that Lorelai belongs with me. We had a child together, for God's sake!"

"But, she abandoned you because she didn't love you!"

"I know that she still has feelings for me."

"But, she doesn't."

Christopher got closer to me, and I could smell alcohol in his breath. "Please tell me you didn't do anything to hurt Lorelai," I said with fear in my voice.

"I didn't. Why, did you let her go missing?"

"No, but she said she'd be here by five-thirty."

"And you didn't try and call her like a good fiancé?"

"I did, nobody answered."

"And Rory?"

"I called her, she was worried, but I said not to be."

"Luke," Chris started, "Don't you think if she really loved you, she'd be here right now?"

"She loves me."

"No, she loves me."

That's it, I had it with him. I knew Lorelai loved me. I asked her to marry me, and she said yes. That usually makes people think that they're in love with each other. Suddenly Christopher did something that I should've expected. He punched me, causing a nice black eye. I wanted to punch him back, but I had better judgment.

"This is crazy," I started, "Before things get worse; I'm going to look for Lorelai.

GGGGGG

Lorelai's POV

I opened my eyes, realizing where I was. I looked around and saw that I was in a room at the Inn. I was very exhausted. I looked at the clock, and found that it was way past five-thirty. Why hadn't Luke called? I would've been able to hear the phone and woken up.

I reached for my phone, and opened it. I saw that it was off, and realized that I forgot to charge it. That's right, it was dead. I got up, and hurried home.


	13. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: I'm not repeating myself.**

**Actually, I have to. I don't own Gilmore Girls.**

**I posted the last chapter 4:38 PM, and until now, I get four reviews.**

**Well done.**

**But not good enough!**

**Chapter 12**

Luke's POV

Chris was so drunk that he ran into a light pole. You'd think I'd help him, but I needed to find Lorelai. I wanted to make sure "He" didn't get to her first. Who knew what he would do in his condition.

I looked for what seemed like 12 hours, but it was only two. I couldn't find her. But there was one place that I hadn't looked.

GGGGGG

Lorelai's POV

As I was leaving the inn, I heard someone behind me. I looked, and saw Chris.

"Hey, Lor," He said. I could tell he'd been drinking. When he was drunk, it was never a good thing.

"Chris, have you been drinking?"

Christopher completely ignored where I was going with this, and grabbed my wrists. He pushed me against the wall of the garden shed.

"What are you doing!?" I screamed. He tried to make me quiet by kissing me, but I kicked him in the nuts.

"What the hell is your problem, Lor? I only want to love you!"

When he let go of me, he smacked me before crouching in pain. I ran home, only to find Luke along the way.

Luke's POV

I smiled when I saw Lorelai, but frowned when I saw the red mark across her cheek. She came up to me and pulled me into a hug, where she cried into my shirt.

"What did he do to you, Lorelai?"

"It was horrible…"

"Let's go home, Lorelai."

I carried Lorelai home. I wasn't bothered by the fact that Miss Patty and Barbette probably knew.

After she had told me everything, I remembered the trip. It was already past midnight.

"Are we still going on the trip?" I asked.

"Yup."

"But what about packing?"

"We have all night."

"When will we sleep?"

"On the plane, silly," She told me. She was smart. That would help fight off the jetlag. We had just started packing, when I noticed that Lorelai wasn't beside me anymore. I looked at the bed and saw her curled up on top of it. All I did was kiss the top of her head, and finish packing for her.

Nobody else would hurt her if I had any say about it.


	14. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: Yadda, yadda, yadda. I don't own Gilmore Girls.**

**Reviews are needed for good chapters, but I figured I wouldn't get reviews if I didn't post good chapters.**

**Everyone who reads:**

**It wouldn't hurt to give a review saying, "Update soon," or, "Good job."**

**Just no flames. That's my only requirement.**

**Chapter 13**

Luke's POV

"_Flight 239 to Rome is now boarding."_

"Lorelai," I said. "Come on!"

"Too early…"

"Now."

"I hate you." Lorelai got up ad walked to the gate with Logan, Rory, and I.

"So, your mom isn't awake, but you are?" I asked Rory. It was six in the morning, and I was astonished that Rory was awake.

"Coffee, sleep at nine," She answered. "That's all it takes."

We boarded the plane, going to first class, courtesy of Logan. Rory and Logan were sitting right behind us. Lorelai put her head on my shoulder and said, "Thanks for waking me up earlier, now I won't be able to sleep!"

"Well," I started, "Try. I don't want to listen to you complain about the food, or ramble on about some pointless thing."

On the plane, they showed "Music and Lyrics" which was kind of a bad thing. Lorelai wouldn't stop singing, until Rory kicked her seat.

"Sorry Rory," She whispered.

"Seriously Lor," I started. "People are trying to sleep." With that, I closed my own eyes. It wasn't too long before I felt a head on my shoulder.

GGGGGG

Lorelai and I woke up about two hours after we had fallen asleep. We still had four hours to go for the plane ride. It wasn't until then that Lorelai saw my black eye.

"What's this?" She asked. I was hoping that she thought it was from the accident.

"Well… Chris…" I didn't know what to tell her. I didn't want to lie, but I didn't want to tell her the truth. God, I wish I wasn't such a good person.

"Did Chris punch you?" She asked quietly, so Rory didn't hear. We didn't want Rory to think that she couldn't trust her dad anymore.

"Yes he did. Right after telling me that you were off-limits," I admitted. She traced my black eye, while I made a face to tell her to stop. I leaned back in the seat, knowing that she wouldn't. She cared too much, in a good way.

"It's no big deal, Lorelai," I said.

"No big deal? My x-boyfriend punched you, slapped me, and was drunk on top of it all, when he did it."

"Just be glad that he didn't do anything worse."

"I guess you're right, Luke. I am thankful for that."

"We all are."


	15. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer: I don't own Gilmore Girls. Surprise, surprise!**

**So, I don't update on weekdays as you've noticed.**

**Sorry.**

**Chapter 14**

Lorelai's POV

Rome.

"It's beautiful," I managed to get out. We were now off of the airplane, and outside of the airport. We were just waiting for the limo; yes I said limo, to pick us up.

God, I hope Rory marries that Huntzburger kid.

The limo pulled up, and we all piled inside, leaving our luggage at the curb.

The chauffeur was going to get it.

A chauffeur!

We finally got to the hotel. The big, luxurious, intimidating because it was so big and luxurious, hotel.

We walked up to it, and got settled in. I was sharing a room with Luke, and Rory was sharing with Logan. The rooms were beautiful, but not as beautiful as the Trevi Fountain. Naturally, I made a wish, there.

If I wanted to tell you my wish, I still wouldn't.

Rory made a wish too, but the guys thought it was stupid. My stomach was rumbling, so we all headed for a cute and very good Gelati place. Taylor's shop was horrible compared to this.

Soon, we were headed to the Spanish steps. I went about halfway up before I got tired. No one else chickened out halfway up. Well, that might be because everyone else is in better shape then I am.

After hanging out on the Spanish steps, we went to a café. Logan wanted a latte, and he got milk. I think he needed to brush up on his Italian skills.

Later, we went back to the hotel. We were extremely jet-lagged, and fell asleep right at 8:00 pm. Luke woke up at 8:00 am, and I woke up at 11:00. It was the longest I had ever set. On that day, I went around the hotel yelling, "It's a new Gilmore record!" Of curse Luke wanted me to stop.

Naturally, I did. Who doesn't want to listen to Luke?

We had a quick breakfast at the same café as before. It was delicious. Then we went on a walking tour at the Coliseum.

Luke wanted me to stop putting my thumbs up and sideways. But I couldn't resist doing it. Thumbs sideways meant kill the solider, and thumbs up meant let him live.

We got to go inside the Coliseum which was the coolest part.

"Hey Rory," I said as I walked over to her.

"Hey Mom," she mimicked.

"I bet you didn't know that this was an arena, and they still play concerts here. Ooo and they used to flood the place and have battleships fight."

"I bet I did know."

"Smarty pants."

Then we took tons of pictures before retiring back to the hotel. Before going to the hotel, we stopped at the Trevi fountain again. Well, we being Luke and I. It was so Romantic with the sun setting, and the lights of the Trevi fountain. We just looked into each others eyes for five minutes before saying, "I love you," in unison.

We eventually went back to the hotel around ten, and went to sleep. It had been an exhausting day. But by the position we woke up in the next day, people wouldn't think we were too tired.

**I have been to Rome, so I know tons about it. BTW, the Gelati place is a real place, but I don't know what it's called. It is by the Trevi.**


End file.
